Friendship
by Ookami no Kurayami
Summary: PREQUEL OF REUNION! Join Kakashi and Akane as they learn the hardships of being a ninja with their friends, teamates and Jounin senseis.Love may bloom and war may come. Read to find out what happens. Kakashixoc/naruko, sort of a cross over
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship**

**Summary**: Join as Kakashi and Akane learn the hardships of being a ninja with their friend teammates and Jounin instructors. Love may bloom and wars may come. Be prepared.

Talking: "Hello" Thought: _"Hello" _Demon/Summon/ Animal speech: **"Hello"**

In Konoha the Genin exams were on, the academy students would finally be Genin (if they pass that is) and start mission with their new Jounin instructor and teammates. The academy students that where participating in the exams include Kakashi Hatake, age 7, (The son of the famed White Fang), Akane Namikaze, age 7, (Daughter of the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki), Maito Gai, age 13, (an orphan with a love of taijutsu), Kurenai Yuhi, age 13, (a Genjustu Prodigy), Obito Uchiha, age 13, (the odd Uchiha), Rin, age 13, (an orphan who wants to be like Tsunade Senju), Asuma Sarutobi, age 13, (the son of the Third and current Hokage) and many more, but less important, people.

The Chunin academy instructor (named Kaiyou Umino who has a one year old son named Iruka) walked into the noisy classroom, "SIT DOWN" with what some of the lesser students called the 'Big Head-no-jutsu' everyone sat down.

In the far corner was Kakashi, Akane, Obito and Rin (who was a Kakashi fan-girl *shiver*) in the row in front of them was Gai, Kurenai and Asuma.

"Alright everyone your names will be called out in alphabetical order, go into the next room ONLY when your name has been called, thank you." Said Kaiyou with a smile, (he would miss them but he was happy for them, hopefully they survive in the ninja world) after a while of unimportant people a Chunin called out "Rin your up"

"I'm going to ace this test so I can be on your team Kakashi, wish me luck." said the ever fan-girl while she walked out.

Kakashi just ignored her and turned to Akane "I hope she's not on my team because I think I would end up killing myself, what about you 'Kane-chan?" Said Kakashi quietly, while Rin walked out of the room.

"I wanna be on you team 'Kashi but we will have to see, I wonder who will be our sensei, dad did say he was gonna be one of the instructors this year, maybe him?" Akane answered back.

Kakashi 'hmmed' then started to stare out the window, Akane looked out to where Kakashi was staring, (to find out what it was) it was a family of birds in a tree (the two adults and three chicks) they looked so happy together. (Kakashi missed his mum)

"Maito Gai" Gai got up (he was wearing his usual green spandex suit with orange leg warmers that had weights in them) and with a bright smile he left the room.

Rin ran up to Kakashi "look I'm a Genin now, the test was easy, I bet you will pass with full marks, be male rookie of the year and me female rookie of the year and we will be on the same team" she beamed and stuck her tongue out at Akane.

Gai came back with a hitai ate looking like someone gave him a pot of gold and a leprechaun.

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Good Luck" Akane whispered.

"Good Luck Kakashi, but you won't need it" Rin said to him while trying to give him a good luck kiss to make herself look better than Akane, but Kakashi just dodged and walked out of the room.

Akane started to talk to Gai who had a not-so-secret crush on her. (Akane only thought of him as a friend)

When Kakashi walked into the room (a few minutes later with a hitai ate around his head) Akane ran up and hugged him while congratulating him the whole time. Rin came up and attempted to do the same but was dodged again by Kakashi.

"Akane Namikaze"

"Good luck" Kakashi said as he gave her a small peck on the cheek to Akane's embarrassment and Kakashi fan-girl's jealousy.

"Thanks" Akane whispered to him then walked to the other room.

In the room sat Kaiyou-sensei and a random Chunin, she shyly waved to them. (which Kaiyou thought was a bit out of character for her as she was usually hyperactive)

"Alright Akane would you please do a henge of someone" it wasn't a question just a statement from the random Chunin.

Akane gathered the required amount of Chakra needed to do a simple henge, she transformed in a puff of smoke, and instead of her standing there it was an exact copy of her father.

"Good now do substitution" Akane did the required jutsu with little difficulty.

"Excellent now clone jutsu"

"Um.. Sir is shadow clone jutsu fine, I kinda have too much Chakra to do normal clones" Akane said a bit embarrassed at that statement although most Uzumaki's have the same trouble.

"Yes that's fine" Akane made two perfect copies of herself in a puff of normal Chakra smoke.

"Congratulations Akane you pass" Kaiyou said happily, Akane babysat (not literally) Iruka, the little boy adored her and the other way around, Kaiyou gave Akane her new hitai ate (from the scent of the headband it belonged to her father, the same one he had as a Genin)

"YAY" Akane shouted happily as she ran to the classroom. Finally she was genin even though it wasn't that long and she was younger than everyone with Kakashi less than a month older than her.

When she got inside Kakashi walked up to her and gave her a hug along with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai.

After a minute or so Kaiyou walked into the room and said "Alright kids for those who have passed congratulations and those who have not good luck next year, you may leave now but for those who have passed come back next week to find out who your teammates and Jounin sensei's will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES IN MY STORY, AS THEY HAVE THEIR OWN OWNERS, WHICH SADLY I NOT AN OWNER OF ANY.**

TALKING: "hello" _THOUGHTS: "hello"_ **DEMOON/ANIMAL/SUMMON TALKING: "hello" **_**DEMON/ANIMAL/SUMMON THOUGHTS: "hello"**_

1PM IN KONOHA.

In the Hokage office, the Jounin and current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi were watching the Genin Exams. One Jounin, who was trying out his first team of Genin, called Minato Namikaze was grinning and giggling (Yes giggle, not a manly laugh, a high-pitched schoolgirl giggle) while watching his daughter, Akane and Kakashi talk, he thought they were a cute couple.

(Everyone around him were staring at him like he was a weirdo, i mean come on yes the Jounin were a bit weird (That's an Understatement) but seriously why giggle like a girl)_"Maybe I could get them together." _Thought Minato as more giggles came out of his mouth.

Hiruzen laughed like a maniac as he watched his Jounin (or as Sarutobi liked to call them 'Minions') look at Minato. (He knew why Minato was giggling)

After the Genin exams finished ( A/N If you want to know what happened read chapter 1) he decided to speak up. "Alright everyone, who do want on your team."

Minato step forward and speak first. "I would like Akane Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Rin. (A/N does Rin even have a last name)

"State your reasons." Hiruzen demanded.

"Akane because I can teach her Kushina and mine's family jutsu and keep her under control. Kakashi because he doesn't trust anyone besides Kushina, Sakumo, Akane and I, also I can keep his powers under control and if you kept him away from Akane he would bite your head off. Obito because with his rivalry with Kakashi, it can make them both stronger. Rin because Akane can help her get stronger with their rivalry and break her out of her fan-girlism." Minato stated while fidgeting with his fingers, he really wanted Kakashi and Akane on his team.

Hiruzen nodded to that, it was a good plan and everyone knows that Rin needs to stop being a fan-girl. "Okay you will be team 7, who is next."

Suji Dansei stood up next. "Can I have Maito Gai because I can teach him Taijutsu, Asuma Sarutobi because I can teach him Kenjutsu and Kurenai Yuhi because I have a friend who can teach her Genjutsu and Ninjutsu." Sarutobi agreed.

All of the other Unimportant Jounin chose the rest of the Unimportant Genin. "Okay now that we have finished you may go home."

Slowly all the Jounin left the Hokage's office. Minato left the room last not worried about the time. As Minato walked home he had a skip in his step thinking about his plans to get Kakashi and Akane together.

The Uzumaki/Namikaze/Hatake compound is smaller than most compounds, as it is only two stories but also has an attic and basement. It was a traditional compound like most others. The basement was the Uzumaki/Namikaze/Hatake library, with documents, jutsu, history, you name it. The first floor has the kitchen/dining room, lounge room, laundry, bathroom/toilet and a family entertainment room. Second floor has another bathroom, four bed rooms, one for Kakashi's father Sakumo Hatake, one for Kakashi, and another for Akane and one last one for Kushina and Minato. Kushina and Minato have an en-suite in their room, while Kakashi, Akane and Sakumo shared the upstairs bathroom, in another room was a study for Minato and a linen press in the hall way.(the place where you store toilet paper, towels, blankets, etc.) Outside there was a hammock attached to two trees where Sakumo spends a lot of time, a training ground,(they are ninjas) a lake and a forest that was the home to multiple animals that were all friends with the Minato, Kushina, Sakumo, Kakashi and Akane who protected the animals and the animals protected them. Out the front was a big grass field where Akane and Kakashi played with the animals.

Once he got to the front door at 5pm, it swung open and Akane came running out to tackle him in a flying hug. A lot less slower than Akane, Kakashi and Kushina greeted Minato by say hello and in Kushina's case a kiss on the lips.

They all walked into the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound sat on the couches in the lounge room. (Sakumo is on a mission)

"So how was your day Mina-chan?" Kushina asked while hiding a snicker, the two kids didn't try to hide theirs.

Minato pouted he never liked that nickname, it was to girly for a manly man like himself. (A/N Says the one who skipped and giggled like a girl) "It was alright got a team too."

"Who's in it are Kakashi or I in it?" Questioned a curious Akane, from her seat next to Kakashi.

"That my dear is a secret." Minato answered with a cheeky grin. He was sitting across from Akane and Kakashi on a separate love seat.

"Will you tell me?" Kushina asked, she was sitting next to Minato.

Minato replied with a "nope." Akane pouted, she really wanted to know.

Kushina looked at the clock at saw that it was 6pm and spoke up. "Well I think it's time to make tea, Akane do you want to help me." Akane nodded.

Kushina and Akane walked out of the room and to the Kitchen/Dining room. They both decided to have Mitarashi Dango tonight as Kakashi was sick of Ramen. Akane grabbed out the rice flour, starch, sugar and soy sauce. Kushina boiled the water over a E-ranked fire jutsu.

While Akane and Kushina cooked tea, Minato was asking Kakashi questions about Akane. "Alright, what would you do if you weren't on Akane's team?" was Minato's first question

"I would ask to be moved." Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow, what was Minato getting at.

"What would you do if someone hurt her?" Minato wanted to know if Kakashi would stand up for his baby girl.

Kakashi started to growl (which sounded like a wolf) "They wouldn't know what hit them."

"_Good answer, he always was possessive of her especially when ero-sensei was around." _Minato thought Minato.

Back in the kitchen with the girls Akane had some questions herself. "Kaa-chan, how did you know that you liked Tou-chan?" Akane asked innocently.(A/N she is 7 years old)

"Well I always wanted to see him, I was upset that he was in a different team and I got butterflies in my stomach every time he hugged me or talked to me. _Is she finally realising her feelings for Kakashi-chan, even if they are 7 they are cute together."_ Kushina answered and thought.

"Okay thanks Kaa-chan." Akane blushed but hid it in the collar of her orange jumpsuit. Akane continued with her job of making the Mitarashi sauce while her mother made the Dango.

After the long process of making and plating Mitarashi Dango, it was 7o'clock. Kushina placed the plates on the table while Akane called the two boys.

Quickly the boys sat at the table with Akane and Kushina. While eating Minato decided to tease the two children "Hokage-jiji told me that you two kissed at the academy, when is the wedding?"

Both Kakashi and Akane blushed. "Really, well when are the grankiddies coming? You better hurry up I'm starting to get impatient." Kushina exclaimed.

Kakashi realised that.. Him and.. Akane….. Had to….. Do IT! Kakashi blushed twelve colours darker, and then turned white and fainted.

"At least he eats fast. We're kidding your too young to make kids. YET!" Kushina said while cackling like a maniac.

The rest of the family quickly finished the rest of their own meals. "Akane, could you please put him to bed?" Kushina questioned while looking at the fainted Kakashi shaking her head.

With the strength her family is known for, Akane picked up her best friend and carried him up stairs. Once up stairs she walked down the hall and turned left into Kakashi's room, which was across from hers.

She walked over to the Kakashi's single bed and sat him down on it. "Come on 'Kashi get up I don't want to change you myself!" Akane said dramatically while nudging the scarecrows Shoulder, Slowly after a particularly hard nudge in the shoulder Kakashi woke up

"Wha… What are you doing in here 'Kane-chan?" Said a still disorient Kakashi.

"You fainted now get changed its bed time and we need to train tomorrow." Akane said while closing the door on her way out.

Kakashi looked at the alarm clock next to his bed to see that it was 7:30pm, Kakashi sighed and got up from his bed. Kakashi got changed into his silver pyjamas with wolves printed on them and climbed into bed to sleep.

Akane got to her room and got changed into her orange pyjamas with little cartoon wolves and vampires on them. She had a strange feeling that she was being watched but ignored it thinking it was one of the animals and went to bed.

Minato and Kushina had a cup of tea before deciding it was time to go to bed. They walked up stairs to their room which was past Kakashi's and Akane's rooms. They both got changed into their pyjamas, Kushina wore a clean pair red of underwear and a black singlet that had little foxes on them, Minato wore blood red boxers that had shuriken and kunai on them, and they went into bed. (Who said to sleep ;) )

In the middle of the night when everyone was fast asleep, a man with short green hair, a Jounin outfit and a hitai-ate with three different sized blobs on it, entered Akane's room through the window silently. The man went through hand-signs and channelled chakra without alerting anyone, he placed a A-ranked gen-jutsu on Akane and left the building.

Akane was scared and crying, she was watching everyone she knew die in very painful and gory ways like Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, 'Kashi-chan, 'Ruka-chan, everyone.

Unknowingly Akane un-locked some seals in a burst of chakra, that surprisingly didn't alert anyone, Akane grew a black tail with silver tips as well as black ears with silver tips replacing her normal ears.

Akane bolted upright with beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She needed Kakashi. She needed to see if he was alive. Silently Akane snuck out of her room and into Kakashi's to find that he was awake.

"'Kashi can i… Sleep here tonight, I'm scared?" Akane asked while shaking.

"What scared you 'Kane-chan. Come here." Kakashi said as he beckoned Akane to lie down in his bed, which she did.

"I ha-had a nigh-nightmare you, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, everyone died." Akane sobbed

"Sh-sh-sh. It's alright we're all fine, it was just a dream." Kakashi said as he embraced the younger ninja in a hug, he sat his chin on top of her head.

Slowly they fell asleep like that in each other's embrace, neither noticing the new tail and ears on Akane's body.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I was having issues with family and friends and I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to write for the story.

TALKING: "hello" _THOUGHTS: "hello"_ **DEMOON/ANIMAL/SUMMON TALKING: "hello" **_**DEMON/ANIMAL/SUMMON THOUGHTS: "hello"**_ Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did everyone would have seen Kakashi's face but sadly I'm not. :( Oh and I do own Akane.

**Chapter 3**

ONE WEEK LATER

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kushina was sitting at the kitchen table with Minato, they were eating bacon and eggs made by said man.

Kushina was trying to hide her snickers at Minato's attire, it was his usual blue long sleeve shirt with matching blue pants but over the top he was wearing a baby blue apron with little cartoon animals, his hair was held back a blue bandana. Minato usually wore it when he was cooking but Kushina still couldn't stop giggling every time she saw her husband wear it.

They had gone to wake up Kakashi and Akane, they were both in Kakashi's bed curled up together, Minato and Kushina did have it in them to wake them up.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

In Kakashi's room said owner of the room stirred and opened his sleepy eyes, he felt a light weight on his chest looking down he saw that the weight was actually Akane and he noticed that there was somethin different about her. "What the Hell is that!"

Akane slowly woke up and immediately wondered where she was because it didn't look like her room, slowly she awoke more and remebered what happened last night and that she was in Kakashi's room.

She looked up and saw Kakashi gaping like a fish at her, slowly she cocked her head in a silent question, Kakashi lifted his right hand and pointed at the top of her head, Akane then reached up and touched where Kakashi was pointing to feel soft fur? Wasn't she supposed to feel hair not FUR.

Akane turned her head to the left were she knew a mirror was located and saw black fuzzy wolf ears with white tips. She screamed.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minato and Kushina shot out of their chairs to where the scream came from. Kakashi's room.

When they opened the door they saw Akane sitting on the bed with her hand to her mouth and extra appendages attached to her body, Kakashi was gaping like a fish. Minato went up to Kakashi while Kushina went to Akane.

"Sweety, I know it weird but it's a Uzumaki bloodline, even I have them." As Kushina said this she released the special illusion to reveal two red fuzzy ears with white tip with a matching tail.

Akane calmed down now knowing she wasn't weird but a family thing, Kakashi on the other hand gaped even more.

"Kakashi see it's normal for Uzumaki's to have them, so you can calm down now." Minato nudged Kakashi's shoulder to make sure he heard him, this calmed Kakashi down.

"You can't tell anyone about them okay. We could get in trouble and it is a Clan secret." Kushina exclaimed with a wink.

"I'm going to have to put a seal on it to make sure no one finds out. You are only allowed to release it when you are at home or in a serious or dangerous situation. okay now hold up your shirt." Kushina continued as she walked up to Akane.

Akane did as told then Kushina placed her hand on Akane's stomach with chakra covered hands and called out "Fuuin"

As an Uzumaki, Kushina did not need ink to do seals, she could use only her chakra and sometimes a bit of blood if the seal was more advanced.

After she finidhed the seal she let Akane's shirt drop back down "Now if you want to release the seal push a bit of Chakra into the seal and say "Kai" Okay?" Akane nodded glad that she was back to her normal self.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Once the household settled down they all ate breakfast and left to do their respective jobs, Minato going to meet the Hokage, Kushina going of to get a mission, Kakashi and Akane going to the Academy to find out who their sensei was.

"Hey Kakashi, wanna race to the academy?" Akane asked with a foxy grin on her face once they were outside the Namikaze Compound.

"Alright, but no using THAT." "_Will this girl ever slow down?" _Kakashi exclaimed with a sigh, they both rushed of in the direction of the academy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

When they made it to the classroom they noticed that some of the other "Genin" were there already even surprisingly Obito was already there, taking their usual seats Akane started to chat to Gai about tai-jutsu, while Kakashi stared out the window.

When Kaiyou walked into the classroom everyone went silent some people started to shake with anticipation.

"I will now state which teams you WILL be in and the teams are non-negotiable, your teams will not change unless your teammate dies then it may change, it all depends on what the Hokage says." Kaiyou started his speach.

"You are all ninja of Honohagakure now, that means you will risk your lives to protect this village and it's people even if it means your life. The Hokage's orders are absolute that means you can not go against his orders unless you have good reason or there will be punishments. If the Hokage tells you to sit, you WILL sit, if he tells you to rollover like a dog, you WILL do it, if he tells you to kill someone, you will ask him with what weapon!" He continued, Akane started shooting spit balls at people (She was never good a listening for long periods of time.)

"Now i will begin with Team One. Kariya Ichinose..." Akane blocked the rest of it until.

"Team Seven consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Rin, (*Input fan-girl scream here.*) Obito Uchiha (Akane's shoulders slumped until) and Akane Namikaze." Akane cheared as she hugged Kakashi.

"Team Eight consisting of Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi." Asuma And Gai highfived, Asuma then turned and hugged Kurenai.

"Team Nine is still running from last years group. Team Ten consisting of Rukia Inoue, Ichigo Jagerjaques and Grimmjow Kurosaki." said group were the only half decent ninja's but they were kind of creepy to Akane and Ichigo had a weird infatuation with her.

"Your Sensei's will arrive in a moment, you may chat with each other." Finally Kaiyou finished with his speech and left the room to go home to his son.

As soon a he left some unnamed jounins entered the room and picked up Teams One to Six.

All that were left was Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Rin, Obito, Kakashi and Akane. A female Jounin wear a very short skirt, a fish net shirt and a trench coat (Imagine Anko's clothes.) she had long green hair that reached the small of her back.

"Team Ten follow me." She said with a very creepy smile(imagine Gin Ichimaru from Bleach)said team left with the "Crazy Lady" as Akane decided she was called.

Suji Dansei walked into the room, Akane saw him on occasions talking to her Tou-Chan apparently they were teammates taught by "Ero-Senin". "Team Eight follow me please" Suji was a quiet man and never yelled he seemed to nice to be a ninja not to mention a Jounin.

Said team followed said man out of the classroom. now it was only Team Seven left. After 10 minutes the classroom door opened to reveal Minato Namikaze, Akane's dad.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but i had to go over a few things with Hokage-Sama."Minato said smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck with his hand. A common habit in the Namikaze family.

"Tou-Chan! I knew you were our Sensei" Akane exclaimed happy that her father was her sensei, Akane ran up to her father and grabbed him in a tackle hug making the both fall to the floor.

"Lets go guy we need to do introductions." Minato said while leaving the room with Akane and Kakashi in tow, eventually Rin and Obito got out of their shock over having Konoha no Kiiroi Senko as their Sensei.

Minato took his "Cute little students." to the Hokage monument, they all sat down when Minato decided to start introductions. "As to get to know each other we are going to introduce ourselves, i will go first. My name is Minato Namikaze, i am known as the Kiiroi Senko because of a jutsu i invented called Hiraishin. My likes are my wife Kushina, my daughter Akane, my godson Kakashi, making, reading and figuring out Seals, reading books, Ramen and Kushina's cooking. My dislikes are my group of fan-girls(*shiver*) evil people, traitors and stuck up people that have 6 foot poles up a place i'm not going to mention. My dream is to see Akane become a successful Kunoichi and Hokage after I become Hokage first"

Akane went next. "My name is Akane Namikaze. My likes are Tou-chan, Kaa-Chan, 'Kashi, Uncle Sakumo, Ero-Senin, Baa-Chan, animals, nature, Ramen, Kaa-Chan's and Tou-Chan's cooking. my dislikes are Evil people, Traitors and Stuck up people with 10 foot poles up their arse. My dream is to become Hokage and protect all the people in the village." this earned a gentle slap to the head from Rin and a lecture about saying bad words while Kakashi started his introduction.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My like are my Otou-San, Okaa-Chan, Uncle Minato, Aunty Kushina, Akane and Training. My dislikes are fan-girls(As Kakashi said this he glared at Rin) and Iwa. My dream is to become an Anbu Captain." Rin was now staring a Kakashi with hearts in her eyes when she started her own introduction.

"My name is Rin, My like are Kakashi, my lucky kunai, Kakashi and..."Rin started blush at the thought of the next thing she was going to say. "My dislikes are the other Kakashi fan-girls ESPECIALLY AKANE! My dream is to be married to MY Kakashi and have is babies." This earned creeped out looks from all the other members of Team Seven especially who was scared for his virginity.

"My name is Obito Uchiha, My likes are the Uchiha clan, my Kaa-Chan and Tou-Chan, Little Itachi and Shisui, Aunty Mikoto and Dango. My dislike are Fugaku and stuck up idiots. My dream is to be a Hunter Nin and bring peace to the world." Obito stated proudly with his usual goggles on his head.

"I guess we are finished now." Minato said proud of most of his student's introductions.

All of Team Seven turned around at the sound of maniacal laughter and spotted the Hokage standing on top of his own head with his arms spread wide and a Proud smile on his face. Said Hokage the shouted

**"I OWN THIS SHIT"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

If you don't like the ending I'm sorry but i thought it was funny and it was inspired by the picture floating around on the internet of Dumbledore saying it

Kiiroi Senko=Yellow Flash

Hiraishin=Flying Thunder God

Konoha no Kiiroi Senko=The Yellow Flash of Konoha

Author Note.

I just wanted to say thanks to babywolf-lover for reviewing, following and favouriting this story. Wildfire-dragneel for reviewing and favouriting. TheJadeRid and Hitsugaya Aiko for following. :) I should also be puting up next chapter sometime next week maybe, review and i might get it done faster ;)

Remember to please review and criticism is welcomed since i can learn from it. I have learn from personal experience that reviews encourage authors to write more. if i have not reviewed your story but i have followed it or favourited it just send me a message because it was probably before i got the hang of using


End file.
